Summer has only just begun
by xLoveMitchiex
Summary: David is clueless, Spot is playing the matchmaker, and Jack, well Jack is Jack.


Just a little something I wrote because we actually got a little sunshine here and I am completely obsessed with these 2 boys...

Blaming Christian Bale who said that the story is not only about the strike but mostly about the relationship between David and Jack.

Hope you enjoy! And thanks again to my lovely beta Kelsey! 3

* * *

David knows that it´s a mistake. He doesn´t even want to be here, but Sarah has convinced him to come, and by '_convinced_' he means she whined until he wasn't able to concentrate on his studying anymore.

As he had done so often during summer, Spot has invited them all to a beach day in Brooklyn, but until now David has always managed to get out of it.  
_He wasn´t playing fair this time,_ David thinks and his eyes find the other boy on a towel a few feet away.

This time, after his invitations had been declined so many times, Spot had gone straight to Sarah and David had known the moment she had shown up in his room with that big smile on her face that whatever it was, he wouldn´t be able to get out of it.

However, there are several problems presenting themselves here. First of all he never tans, he only burns, and that within minutes. Beach days with his family had never been fun, mainly because David had to sit in the shade all by himself the whole time.

The second problem would be…

"Would you stop ogling my sister?" David calls frustrated and shoots the other boys a glare. They are staring, practically with their mouths open, as Sarah takes off her summer dress and reveals the new bikini she has bought especially for this occasion.

Well yeah, there´s his second problem right there.

"Chill out man." Spot says with a grin and pats the free spot on the towel next to him. With a sigh David sinks down, not sure if he actually wants to speak to the other boy yet, he had dragged him into this mess after all.

"She´s sixteen David, she´s got a mind of her own and it´s not like the boys are going to do anything."

David is about to protest, when his third problem makes an entrance.

Jack surfaces from the water, brushing the wet hair from his eyes, and David can´t stop staring.

It feels like his eyes are glued to Jack´s body,-that sun golden, perfectly toned body. David is too aware of the water dripping down Jack´s neck and over his chest, and the shorts that cling to his body even tighter now they are wet. "Good Lord, He mumbles and Spot lets out a laugh.

"You're still staring," He reminds him with a grin. David´s face is burning, and he is pretty sure that this time, it´s not from the sun.

"Davey, you made it!" Jack calls, his grin as wide as ever, while he walks up to his friend. His eyes are fixed on David, and David is really trying not to stare anymore, but it isn´t as easy as it sounds. Jack is coming closer and David starts fiddling with his hands, not knowing where to put them.

Spot is still laughing, because it´s just hilariously endearing at this point.

"Didn´t think I´d ever see you here," Jack says with a smile. "You left me hanging with the guys so many times, now it´s payback time!" his smile turns into a smirk and David wants to protest, but he never makes it further than "Wha…" because the rest turns into a rather high pitched shriek as Jack grabs him by the waist and, almost effortlessly, swings him over his shoulder.

"Put me back down!" David finally finds his voice, but Jack is already half way back into the water and David knows he doesn´t stand a chance. He can still hear Spot laughing and David silently curses him for dragging him into this.

It isn´t long until Jack, who is laughing too, mostly at how David is squirming in his grip, trying to break free, drops him and watches as David hits the water with a loud ´_splash_´.

David freezes for a moment in shock, his skin tingling from the sudden cold. It takes him a minute to orientate himself before he´s able to get solid ground under his feet and break through the surface.

"I hate you." he presses out. He´s short on breath and Jack´s grin just makes David want to punch him even harder than usual. Instead he splashes some water at him though, which just makes Jack grin even wider.

"You know," Race says as he flops down onto the towel next to Spot. "For someone so smart, he´s pretty clueless."

Spot laughs again and his eyes drift from Race to the other two boys in the water.

Race joins him in his laughter as they watch David chasing Jack, trying to get a hold of him but tumbling over and hitting the water face first instead.

"He´ll figure it out eventually." Spot says with a smile as he leans back and closes his eyes against the sun. "Summer has only just begun."


End file.
